Little Songbird
by Matthewvp
Summary: After playing in a concert in a large theater, Zelda is captured by a mysterious figure. Zelda's captor is obsessed with her voice and force her to sing for them constantly. Can Link find and save Zelda before this mentally unstable person finally kills her? Maybe Link x Zelda later in the story. Please leave a review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda**

Zelda sat on the stage, holding her harp close. She could hear both the silence of the crowd and her rapid breathing. _Calm down, I've practiced this for months_. Zelda closed her eyes to block out any distractions and she begun to play. Zelda started strumming her harp, making a beautiful sound rise into the air. As she played her song, she sang. Her voice wasn't making any real words, but it melded with the music and the two as one flowed around the theater, drawing the attention of even the most bored attendee. The song she had practiced for so long, _Ballad of the Goddess_ , awed the crowd. The king smiled at his daughter, _Truly, she is a great musician._ Zelda's heart was beating fast, and she could feel her anxiety rising. Every part of the song seemed harder than when she practiced. Her fingers seemed to almost fumble on every note, but she didn't miss a single one. For Zelda, the five minutes song seemed like an eternity, for the crowd, it seemed far too short.

After Zelda completed her first song, she spent about a minute gathering herself while the crowd applauded. Once the crowd died down, she started her second song, _Gerudo Valley._ This time, the song was too hard, she couldn't sing lest her fingers fail. She looked down and paid close attention to her fingers as they strummed and moved across the harp like waves across water. The movements felt so natural to her. After her first song went so well, Zelda became more confident. Her heart had calmed itself, and her hands were less twitchy. As Zelda played, she could feel the song inside her, and lost herself in the music. The song seemed far too short after she had finished. Had she really played the whole thing? The crowd let out another roar of applause. After many bland performances, the princess was reinvigorating their interest.

Zelda quickly flowed into her third and final song, _Ballad of the Windfish_. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. The harp strums melded with her voice to create something phenomenal. Her voice sounded like the ocean waves crashing against the sea shore while her harp sounded like beat of the Windfish's wings as it flew through the sky. The melody was beautiful and she even played it a second time. After she finished, the crowd didn't do anything for a few moments. _Did I mess up?_ Zelda thought, _Did I do something wrong?_ Then one person started clapping, then another, and then the whole auditorium was alive with applause. Zelda stood up and bowed. She was just about to leave when she heard the crowd start to chant "One more! One more! One more!" She grimaced. She had only planned on three songs, but there was _that_ one. But she hadn't practiced it enough. The call for another song became even louder and Zelda found herself walking back to her chair. The crowd cheered, but became deathly silent as Zelda sat down.

Zelda took a deep breath, and begun her song. It drifted over the crowd. It was a song of legend that not many people knew. Its soft melody calmed the crowd. Some people began tapping their feet to the song. Then some started to hum. Some people even started to dance. Zelda quickly glanced at her father, who had his mouth gaping open. He knew his daughter was good, but not this good. He recognized the song, _Farewell Hyrule King_. How did she even know that? Zelda had found the song in an old book hidden in the forbidden section of the library. She knew she shouldn't play it, but she wanted to impress the crowd. To Zelda it seemed like the song was over just as it had begun. She bowed for a second time and walked off stage, her long, pure white gown trailing behind her.

Zelda walked out of the theater and onto the streets. She had changed into a much shorter white dress. Having it not drag on the ground made it so much easier to walk around. She was also wearing a dark, black cloak, covering her face. Without an escort, it was better that her identity wasn't discovered. She walked through the streets, looking at her people. Everyone seemed happy. The festival of the goddess put smiles on everybody's faces. Music drifted through the air, so calming. Zelda close her eyes as she walked, losing herself in the music.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a small pull on her cloak. She looked down and saw a small child, begging for money. She looked into the nearby alleyway and saw the rest of his family, living in poverty. She had no money, but the she had an idea. "Wait one minute young one." Zelda stood on the side of the street and started playing her harp. In just a few minutes, about twenty people had gathered around, dancing to the music. The family had come out of the shadows as well, dancing to the upbeat tune. By the end of an hour, Zelda had gathered a large gathering, as well as a small mound of rupees at her feet. She bowed to the crowd. "Sorry folks, that's all." The crowd dispersed with many compliments and thanks. Zelda quickly told the family that they could have all the rupees, and quickly walked off before she could be bombarded with more appreciation.

After walking about for a while, Zelda realized that she was lost. She was in some part of Castletown she had never seen before. She sighed, it might take a while to get out of here. She wandered down dark alleyway after dark alleyway for about half an hour, until she recognized a street. "Finally," Zelda said out loud. Zelda was just about to walk onto the lit street when hands roughly dragged back into the alleyway. A hand was put over her mouth to stop her from yelling. She tried to yell and struggle, but whoever held her had an iron grip. She felt a wet cloth go over her mouth. Realizing what it was, she tried not to breathe, but eventually she had to give in. She breathed in the sickly-sweet smell and everything started to go black. Before she went completely unconscious, Zelda heard a whisper in her ear, "Hello, my little songbird. We're going to make such beautiful music together."

 **Thanks for reading. I plan on making this story a few chapters but not too long. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of the story idea, and whether my story is any good.**


End file.
